I love you
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Short and not very graphic smut. Still, worth a shot a reading, no? SLaSH. One sided Gil/Eliza
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

Pained gasps escaped swollen lips as hands roughly grabbed and thrust. Tears streamed from blurry eyes at the pain that wouldn't numb into pleasure, and tangled notes came from a raspy throat.

"Does it hurt?" A smooth voice asked.

"Y-Yes.... please... no more....."

The other chuckled. "But you love me, don't you?" A click of a camera followed. The other nodded weakly.

"I-I love you.... I, lov-ah!"

"Sounds like it feels good. Do you really want it to stop?"

"Ah, nngh .....Ah!"

The tip of a polished boot came up under his chin and forced him to look up.

"You look beautiful Gilbert."

Blurry red eyes squinted in pain, and the dark laughter of his lover rang in his ears. More clicks of a camera came and the hired manhandler was hitting a spot inside the albino that made stars flash in front of his eyes.

"Do it harder." She said. A grin curled the man's lips as he shifted both of their positions and rammed in. The Prussian was now on all fours, facing down as he felt a thick cock ram into him.

It wasn't fair, but he had to do it.

He had no choice.

He loved Elizaveta too much to deny any of her requests.

"I think I'm falling for you Gilbert." She said sweetly, angling her camera and clicking away. The flash burnt his eyes, but he didn't dare turn away.

"You're such a good boy, maybe I like you more than scotch tape."

"Ah! N,ngh..."

'This is probably where West gets his Sadism from.'

Broken moans escaped his mouth, and they grew louder until he felt himself spill.

"See? You came! I told you you would like it."

Warmth washed into him, and he felt his stomach churn at it. The burly man pulled out of him and turned him over. Blue eyes looked over at him, cruel affection flickering in the back as they scanned over his tattered form.

"You really _do_ look beautiful Niisan."

Oh God.

Why did it have to be like this?

He just wanted love.

Was this what he had to pay?

He gave a hard swallow before closing his eyes, letting the tears fall.

So be it then.


	2. Chapter 2

Austria/Prussia.... Prussia/Austria.... they both kinda apply in this one.

* * *

I don't own anything

* * *

A shiver wracked his body as he walked through the corridor, heading for the living room.

"It's become quite drafty in this house... I should take a look around and see where the wind's coming in from." He said to himself, taking a seat down on the couch.

Elizaveta was out grocery shopping for tonight's dinner, so she would be back in about two hours, three at the latest. A soft smile lifted his lips. She seemed to be in high spirits lately, and without the Prussian around she was able to relax and get things done.

Speaking of which, where was the Albino?

At that moment, the bespeckled man could swear he heard something. It wasn't a clear sound, and it was hard to tell _what_ it was or where it came from, but something made a sound. A minute passed by and there was nothing, so he merely shrugged it off and leant back, but there it was again. This bothered him, he would not tolerate being burglered. Standing up, he went off into the kitchen and took a lightweight frying pan and headed off to the corridor. Listening, he could hear shuffling coming from the stairs. Approaching, he looked up. No one. Then a quiet sob. An eyebrow went up and looked in the direction of the door under the stairs.

Was it coming from the basement?

Taking the cold bronze knob in hand and turning it, he pushed it open, letting the light fall down the stairs. Immediately there was a shuffling and a whimper.

Someone was down here.

His grip on the pan handle tightened as he descended and flickered the lights on. A figure, crumpled into a broken heap began to sob, shoulders shaking and body wracking.

"N, No... please... no more...."

Eyes squinted to make sure he wasn't mistaking who it was. No, it couldn't be... but, why would he be down here?

"Gilbert?" He asked softly. His only response was an incoherent cry.

"No more... I love you... I love you, so please... no more...."

The Austrian put the pan down and took a step closer. His shirt was dirty and his pants were half on, not to mention the smell...

Roderiche's skin cralwed when he realized it.

He smelt of sex.

"Gilbert... what's going on?"

The Albino merely shook his head 'no' and tried to crawl away.

"I-I don't want to.... I don't want it..."

Roderiche could only stare at the crying man in front of him, trying to put the picture pieces together in front of him. Common sense seemed to pull him back to reality after a moment, and the Austrian approached him, crouching down and gently placing a hand on the Albino's crowne.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, listen. I'm going to get you out of here and up to the bathroom for a wash, can you get up?"

"N-No... I have to stay..."

"No, you have to get out of here and tell me what's going on."

The Prussian shook his shead. "She s-said, that if I lov-ve her, I have, to stay here... so... I have, to stay..."

'She'? Gilbert couldn't possibly mean...

He heard the door slam.

"Roderi~che? I got the cheese that you needed."

Cold sweat ran down his back as he listened to the footsteps thunking above him. Her voice rang out again, fading away toward the other side of the house. What was there to do?

No matter, he had to get Gilbert out of the basement and to the washroom, he needed it.

As if on cue, her footsteps came back, and the creak of the door presented itself, followed by the clicking of boots falling down the stairs.

"Gilbert, didn't I tell you not to turn the... lights on...."

Green eyes stared blankly at the two.

Violet eyes stared back at her, not knowing what to do or say.

And as if nothing were out of the ordinary, a smile broke out on her face.

"I didn't know you were down here Roderiche, I bought that cheese you needed for tonight's dinner by the way." She said, approaching the two. He could hear Gilbert whimper as she came closer.

"Elizaveta... what's going on?" He asked standing up. The Hungarian just gave a giggle and looked at him with loving eyes.

"What do you mean? It's very self explanitory, isn't it? I have Gilbert lying there for my convinience."

"But, this is.... this is-"

"Wrong? Disgusting? Maybe to you, but it's a symbol of my affection for him. He said he loves me, so he just has to prove it." She said, her tone light and happy. Roderiche grimmaced at this and turned away, crouching down to help Gilbert up.

"...What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice still happy.

"This isn't right, you know that. I'm taking him upstairs to fix him a bath." He said, undoing the binds.

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. And I have to, it's not right to tie someone up and... violate them, that's not what my basement is for."

Roderiche managed to undo both the ankle and wrist binds and took one of his arms, looping it around his own neck to support Gilbert's body.

"Try to stand up Gilbert." He said, hoisting him up to his feet. It was terrifying how much lighter he was, and he could now see the hollow of his cheeks along with the rings around his eyes. Hasn't he eaten anything that past week? The Austrian managed to walk to the stairs, but Elizaveta blocked them, the frying pan in one hand.

"I won't let you take him from me." She said curtly, eyebrows drawn together.

"Elizaveta, get out of the way, Gilbert needs a wash and some food."

"No, he's _mine_."

"You can't treat people like this!" He said, his voice rising. The girl merely smirked.

"This is how people are treated _all over_ the world Roderiche, open your eyes."

"That doesn't matter, it's wrong."

"I'm treating him much better than other people would, so just-"

There was a crack, and silence fell down on the three. Roderiche's hand was still in the air and Elizaveta's face remained turned, the redness beginning to spread across her cheek.

"Move. Aside." He said. She didn't say anything, nor did she move. But after a moment she straightened her posture and stepped to the side. Roderiche said nothing as he walked up the steps, half carrying and half dragging the Albino with him.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Okay, I hope you like it.


End file.
